Don't Make Me Wait So Long
by HyperMusic12
Summary: Yamamoto was normally a very patient guy, but he can only take so much when his lover is holding out on him. Yaoi time! Yummy!


Adult content!

* * *

Yamamoto was antsy today. He was horny as hell and Gokudera had been holding out on him all week. Enough was enough. Yamamoto went to the base's library and found Gokudera working with his box weapons and his glasses were on. He loved seeing him in glasses. It was so damn cute. He snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. Gokudera just about jumped out of his skin.

"What the hell, _yakyu baka_!_"_ he yelled. "You're lucky I didn't try and blow you up!"

Yamamoto just laughed and kissed Gokudera's cheek.

"What do you want?" he demanded. "I'm busy."

"I'm horny," he said nuzzling the other's neck.

Gokudera's face went red. "Gah- don't say things like that!"

"But it's true," Yamamoto said releasing him; he had a playful smirk on his face that made Gokudera nervous.

"You can take care of that by yourself," he muttered taking his glasses off to rub his eyes.

"Nope. I can't. I need you to help me," he said and pulled Gokudera up and threw him over his shoulder. "You could use a break anyway."

"Ahhh! What the fuck? Put me down, you idiot!" Gokudera cried, but Yamamoto completely ignored him and took him to his room. "I've got to work on the Sistema C.A.I.! I'm running out of time!"

Yamamoto reached his bedroom and locked the door behind him. He tossed Gokudera onto the bed, making the boy yelp. He yanked his shirt off and tackled Gokudera down before he could escape. He kissed him hungrily and stroked his hands under his shirt. He pulled back and nipped at the other's jaw.

"You've been holding out on me for a long time now," he whispered huskily in Gokudera's ear, making him shiver. "And now I have to punish you."

Gokudera couldn't help but moan at these words and he could feel himself getting hard already. Yamamoto smirked and kissed his lover forcefully and unbuttoned his shirt. Gokudera tangled his hands in the others hair and moaned again. "Bastard," he muttered against his lips.

Yamamoto tossed Gokudera's shirt aside and unzipped his pants.

"Wwait, Yamamoto," Gokudera panted.

"Takeshi," he corrected.

He rolled his eyes. "I can't do this right now. I've got to figure out those boxes."

Yamamoto sighed and nibbled on Gokudera's neck. "Is there anyway I could persuade you not to go?" He cupped the half hardened member through his boxers.

"Fuck! Takeshi!" Gokudera cried out and arched his back.

"You're body tells me you want to stay," he said lustfully and sucked on his collarbone.

"Bastard…" he repeated.

Yamamoto answered by yanking Gokudera's pants and boxers down, making him yelp again.

"I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk, Hayato," he growled.

He flipped Gokudera over and forced him on his hands and knees. He spread the Storm Guardian's ass cheeks apart and licked his puckered hole.

"Gah! Don't do that!" Gokudera shouted, squirming.

Yamamoto continued anyway, licking at his hole and swirling his tongue around. Gokudera couldn't help but moan, it was his biggest weakness and Yamamoto had long since figured it out. He pressed his tongue inside the tight heat and Gokudera moaned louder. Yamamoto drove his tongue in and out quickly, making the other tremble and whimper.

"Takeshi," he groaned. "God, fuck me."

Yamamoto pulled away and yanked his jeans and boxers off. He positioned himself at Gokudera's entrance, but did not push in.

"Only if you beg me," Yamamoto said seductively licking up his spine.

"Damn it, bastard!" Gokudera yelled trying to push himself back on his tip, but Yamamoto held his hips still. He growled. "I'm not going to beg!"

"This is supposed to be a punishment, Hayato. I can't let you have it so easily," Yamamoto reminded him.

He rubbed his tip teasingly against the twitching hole. Gokudera whimpered. "Takeshi…"

"Yes, Haya-Kun?" Yamamoto hummed.

"Come on," he said weakly trying to push himself back again.

Yamamoto pressed his tip in slightly and pulled back out. Gokudera groaned in frustration, but his pride was slipping away like the beads of pre-cum dripping from his cock.

"Takeshi, please," he said weakly.

"Please what?" Yamamoto taunts.

"Fuck me, Takeshi, please," he said quietly.

"Say it louder," he said.

Gokudera cringed. He was going to get him back for this later. "Please, fuck me!" he cried. His cock was aching.

Yamamoto chuckled lightly. "Mmm. I guess that's good enough," he said and thrust all the way in.

Gokudera cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure. Yamamoto stopped to let him adjust, but Gokudera shoved his ass back to take him deeper.

"Just do it," he growled.

Yamamoto groaned and started fucking him. Gokudera moaned loudly and rested his arms and head on the bed. Yamamoto picked up the pace and slammed into Gokudera's prostate, making him scream out.

"Harder, Takeshi, harder!" he demanded.

Yamamoto bucked his hips faster and harder into his tight ass. Sweat poured from their bodies from the energy they were exerting. Yamamoto wrapped his arm around Gokudera's chest to support him and let his other hand trail down to his neglected member. Gokudera shivered and convulsed as he pumped him harshly in time with his thrusts. Yamamoto was hitting his prostate dead on every time.

"I- I'm-" Gokudera couldn't finish his sentence, but Yamamoto knew what he was going to say.

"Me too," he grunted.

With one last jab to his prostate, Gokudera came hard screaming out "Takeshi!" and spurted cum everywhere.

Yamamoto came right after him with a loud groan. "_Hayato_."

They collapsed on the bed and Yamamoto weakly pulled out and flopped beside his lover. He pulled Gokudera to his chest and wrapped his arms around him. Gokudera was almost asleep when Yamamoto suddenly started laughing. He lifted his head up.

"What's so funny, idiot?" he inquired.

"I bet everyone in the base is going to know about us now," he said, grinning.

Gokudera's face paled in horror then he blushed furiously. "Was- was I that loud?" he asked panicked.

Yamamoto laughed again. "I'm just kidding."

Gokudera tried to pull away from Yamamoto's embrace, but he held him down.

"I hate you, _yakyu baka_!" he yelled. "Don't mess with me like that!"

Yamamoto kissed him firmly and pushed his tongue in the others mouth. He kissed him soundly before pulling back. Gokudera's eyes were now half lidded and his cheeks were flushed. Yamamoto was suddenly turned on all over again.

"You know you love me," he said grinning.

"Yeah, right," Gokudera said, but the anger in his voice was gone.

"Admit it," Yamamoto said. "Because I love you too, Haya-Kun."

Gokudera's cheeks flushed redder and he looked away. "Don't ssay that…" he stuttered.

"But it's true," Yamamoto said. He kissed Gokudera again and sucked on his tongue, making him moan.

"Fine…" Gokudera said nervously. "I-I love you."

Yamamoto grinned and Gokudera buried his face in his chest.

"How's your ass doing?" Yamamoto asked after a moment.

Gokudera looked up confused. "Huh? It's fine."

Yamamoto smirked and flipped them over kissing him again and grinding his hips down.

"Takeshi," he moaned. "Wha-?"

"Remember what I said before? I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk," he said smirking even more.

Gokudera groaned.

"This is what you get for holding out on me for so long," Yamamoto said, bucking his hips.

"Takeshi," he moaned again. "Bastard."

Yamamoto merely chuckled and thrust back into him.

...

Yamamoto was only half right in his joke about everyone knowing about them now, because everyone in the vicinity had heard Gokudera's screams of Yamamoto's name. Those people of course went and told everyone else in the base. *Tee-hee* Sorry, Gokudera!


End file.
